This invention relates to an automotive air conditioning system that can run continuously, to avoid objectionable "stumble" and compressor overheating problems sometimes associated with conventional systems.
The continuously running system can include a variable capacity compressor that cycles between maximum and minimum capacities without producing excessively high discharge gas temperatures and/or insufficient compressor lubrication flow rates. The invention is particularly designed for situations in which the compressor is located in environments that contribute to high discharge gas temperatures and poor compressor lubrication performance.
In the present invention, the compressor operates at a relatively high capacity when the air conditioning system is in its cooling mode, and at a relatively low capacity when the system has achieved the required cooling. The invention can be applied to various types of compressors, e.g. vane compressors, scroll compressors, swash plate compressors, wobble plate compressors, or screw compressors.
Further features of the invention will become apparent from the attached drawings and description of various arrangements embodying the invention.